A Pirate's fun-times
by MonkeyD.Hiro1million
Summary: Join the straw Hat's as they welcome a new member to their group. will he be good or bad, and why does his eye's strike the Navigator with a feeling she can't quite understand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, everyone. this would be my first slab at trying to create a whole new story. I'm not the best writer and i alway's have these many Idea's in my head. Actually, i feel like trying to explain would be too long.**

All right's go to Oda. One piece is his own.

* * *

The Sea was quiet on a sunny afternoon. The Thousand Sunny Sat Anchored and mostly quiet, Save For The only only two Aboard. Luffy sat rocking back and fourth a gleefull expression on his feature's. Meanwhile, Franky was trying his best to ignore the Captain's Questioning.

"Ooooh! Oooooh! Franky! what's that? what does it do?"

A tick mark began to form on the cyborg's forehead as he kept silent while tinkering with the newly made device for his Super _Supreme_ Armor. Luffy sat there looking at him anxiously and bored. It had been week's since they'd had a real fight and they had Nami to thank for that, she had insisted on Avoiding the Marine's altogether and for that, they were left here Docked at the island known as _Valenqaurt; Franky stand's up grinning._

"Whoooo! My Supeeeeer Supreme Armor is complete!"

"Shishishi! can I try it on?!"

Franky blink's after his pose and then hesitantly hand's the armored torso to Luffy.

"Be Careful! I worked suuuuuper hard on it! ever since our last trip to that stupid Island filled with pacifista's"

"I promise I'll be extra careful, Franky!"

not many people would expect armor like Franky's to fit a man like Luffy. In fact, you'd probably be looking at the Captain with bemusement. Franky was wondering if Luffy could even Wear it? it wasn't made for someone his size and definitely would not look _Suuuuuuuuper_ Cool! so, then why di-

A sudden cracking sound came from Luffy's direction as Franky spun around his eye's bulge out, his jaw opened wider than ever. There stood Luffy with Franky's armor damaged beyond repair around his ankle's "Shishishishishi! I guess they weren't super enough for me!" He bellowed out, Franky Stood a black aura surrounding him.

Luffy, The Captain of the Straw Hat's, did not expect to end up tied to their mast. He sat tied to the mast lump's all over his head and wondering why Franky was so mad? All he had done was try and force the armor on. _Oh No!_ he was hungry and Sanji was no where to be seen, Another boring day for him and without Meat.

* * *

Some where in ValenQaurt, at a tavern inhabited by Many citizen's and some pirate's. A Man with hair the color of Blood sat in the very back, His feet on the table and his pirate's cap pulled over his eye's. He wore a long black trench coat, A black vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeve's cut off. He wore long grey slack's with black pirate boot's that were encrusted with jewel's on the side. He wore a Black bandana under the Pirete's cap, there was a jolly roger on the side of the Cap.

Many Patron's were looking at the figure as if they knew who it was. One of the pirate's on the bar Stool look's at the bar tender and lean's forward "Do you know it that fella over there is?" He ask's hoping to figure out the man's Identity. The Man stood out because of his Blood red hair and Scar that went down his right eye.

"You ain't seen the man's poster yet?"

"No, I haven't. He strike's me as someone I should know about"

The Bartender turn's to fetch a wanted poster he'd been keeping under his drawer. He turn's around and place's the poster directly in Front of the Pirate who looked as if all color had drained from his face.

"T-T-This has to be a joke? I've never heard of him" He look's at the poster thoroughly. The poster like a wild Card red out:

 _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_

 _The Crimson One_

 _Hiroshi Sakurai_

 _178,000,000_

The Bartender look's at the now shaken man "What's wrong? Surely, your bountie's higher, Right?" He ask's with a tinge of smugness. The pirate who had long brown hair and grey eye's stand's up Swiftly. He eye's Hiroshi Sakurai with cautious fervor "I-I," He stammer's looking at the Black Trench Coat "Erm, he's not even Associated with a Pirate group. He isn't even a Bounty Hunter, Nor a Marine" He look's back at the Bartender "I've heard storie's" He state's in a wary manner.

The BarTender look's at him quietly, Cleaning a mug. The Pirate look's back at Hiroshi "They say when he was just 5, He Lost his parent's. And by the time he was Eight year's old _He_ Couldn't stand this world any longer," He down's his half-Forgotten pint of Rum "He's a Demon! That's what I have heard and there's more to it" He sit's down trying to remain Calm.

The Bartender look's at him with a hearty-smile "Did they ever tell you, _Why_ he can never be happy again? He blamed himself for his mother and Father's Massacre" He nod's at the bewildered Pirate "He blamed it all on himself, that scar you see over his eye? **HE** did that to himself" he look's solemn when stating this. The Pirate look's at him surprised by this.

"When he was 13 he Drove a knife through his eyebrow and cut downward's, he believed it would kill him but-Instead, It only Left a reminder of the Failure" He take's the poster and put's it away.

The Pirate look's at Hiroshi "he was _stupid,_ you know that? If he really wanted Death he should have rammed the blade straight through his eye!" He laugh's heartily much to the Bartender's shock.

Unbeknownst, To the two gentlemen, A young Lady sitting at the bar counter with her side turned from them was Listening to their conversation regarding the man in the corner. She was wearing her usual attire, Jean's and a Bikini Top but made sure to wear a coat to hide most of her long hair. Luckily for her she was a Cat-Burglar so it was easy swiping the poster behind their back's. I mean, Since _When_ has any one ever caught her thieving?

The Navigator of The Straw Hat Pirate's sat looking at the poster, Surprised by his bounty. She Casually look's over her shoulder at The man ' **Hiroshi? I haven't heard of him. But, those stories do sound like the one's I've been hearing at other towns** ' she thought to herself. She was Keen now to figure something out about this man, Hopefully, She could get Zoro to agree to her investigation. After all, The Sword's-man was always up for a challenge-Oh, well never mind. he'd rather fight him then question him.

Before Long she was Surprised to see the man jump up from his seat, Hat falling onto the table. His wide Blue- _Crystalized Blue eyes_ shocking her, She watched him look around as if threatened. He sit's back down putting his hat back on then drink's from his mug, Whiping his mouth.

' _His-Eye's. I've never seen some one who's eye's were so-'_ She shakes herself out of her thought's and Scold's her self for thinking that. She turn's away from the man and run's out of the tavern Determined to Have Zoro investigate and get her some information on the man. The Bartender look's dismayed that yet, _Another_ customer ran off with out paying for their drink.

* * *

Roanoa Zoro Sat there listening to Their Navigator but, really he was wondering if he could get some rum and Maybe bench press that giant statue in the town center. He look's at Nami and the others who were staring at him intently "Wha-what?" He ask's having totally forgotten the thing's Nami was saying. Everyone but, Nami face palm.

"I was asking you to go into town and Find this man" She flashes the wanted poster from earlier in the day. Usopp crosses his arm's "MMMM-Hmmm, it was I who found that poster so Vigilantly laying in the town square, I had to fight the dreaded no-Leg pirate pete!" he boast's in his most heroic pose.

"Really!?" Both Luffy and Chopper said excitely before All three found them selve's face first on the deck.

The Navigator look's back at Zoro after knocking some sense into the three "So, will you? I'll even take you to the Tavern" she was hopeful that he'd agree to it. Zoro looked serious for a moment his one eye on the poster "Fine. But, If this guy give's me any problem's-I'll kill him!" He shout's jumping up to his feet. Nico Robin who had been listening in stand's up from her lawn chair "You can't kill him, Remember what Navigator-San said?" She smile's warmly.

Zoro looked Narrowly at Nami "Explain again, why We can't engage in a fight? this Island's full of Pirate's after all" He state's matter-of-factly, Before Sanji roar's "Shut up, Shitty Moss-head! You heard what sweet Nami-swan said!" He had heart's in his eye's. Zoro snap's toward him "what did you just said? you shit cook!" He shout's fire in his eye. Before either one could engage in a fight they both find themselves knocked senseless and holding there head's, Nami rub's her temple's feeling annoyed with all this.

"Do this Zoro, and i'll take half of what you owe me: Off" she smile's cutely as Zoro retort's "Witch, i'll still owe you half of my rum money!" He look's wide eyed before he's punched in the face and hit's the ship's mast "If her punches aren't Haki infused i'm gonna be really pissed" He mutter's before getting up and walking toward them. He frown's hard "Okay Fine i'll do it"

Every one stared at Zoro. The Swords-man look's between them "what?" he ask's his eye finding Luffy's expression. Monkey D. Luffy just stared at Zoro the poster in his hand his smile widening Huge. Brook who had been playing his music put's the instrument away "Yohohohohohohohoho! I could look at wanted poster's all day-If I had eye's that is. Yohohohoho!" The other's sweat drop at their Captain's anxious face knowing what he was about to say.

"I want him to join the crew!" He scream's excitedly, his hand's in the air.

The crew remained silent, Contemplating their captain's word's. They hardly knew if this guy was good or evil, and Already the idiot wanted _him_ to Join the crew. Nami walked to the railing and looked out over the town "Luffy, we don't even know him. We can't just-Just agree on this one, Okay?" She affirm's more to herself than their Captain.

"I know! but, I have a really good feeling about him, It's as If he's been on my Radar for a year" He grin's big his puppy dog eye's on full display. Usopp turn's away avoiding his Gaze "Erm, Luffy, Maybe Nami's right. This guy could try and kill us immidiately-Not that I am scared or anything" He say's hiding the tremble in his leg's. Franky rub's his chin pondering the answer "yaoh! He's not Suuuuuuuuper Cool looking!" He replies causing everyone to fall to the ground.

Luffy Stood his ground though, he wasn't one to just give up "Think about it, okay? Give it time, for now Zoro you do what Nami want's and give me your answer's once you know if this guy's good or evil" He smile's then run's off to Sunny's figurehead. Nami look's at Roanoa Zoro and motion's for him to follow her into town, much to the dismay of the Sword's-man that just wanted to freakin' nap!

"Draggin' me out here for some stupid crap like this" He mutter's under his breath following her off the ship.

* * *

 **A/N:** this is where i'll end this for now. this is probably not a good story beginning or anything good. Hiroshi Sakurai is an Original Character I thought up. picture a red haired Jack sparrow but, without drunk quirk's. give me your feed back, good or bad. Thank's for taking the time to read this


	2. Hiroshi Sakurai

**A/N:** and I'm back. this one's going to be slightly longer 'cause if I wait to long the Idea will get lost in the shuffle. I hope in the last chapter they were all in character. I perfer them to be their usual selves with maybe an added personality quirk. Franky sure thought his armor was supreme, right?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hiro.**

They walked through town staying silent. Roronoa Zoro looked around at all the building's trying to spot the Tavern before his female companion stopped still. He scratches the back of his head "How far are we from the Tavern?" he asks her, It was way _Too_ hot for any of this! Why did he agree to this again? He glower's at the tangerine colored girl.

"We aren't far from it, Zoro" She look's around the place admiring the shopping market's and taking in Valenqaurt's beauty "It's just ahead, if we're lucky he'll still be there" She smirk's at the impatient swords-man.

He didn't know if she was being serious or not, all he freaking wanted to do was nap! why else would he have returned to the ship early? He look's around then at her "Listen, Witch, This better be worth my time. I am not your errand boy" he made sure to underline his word carefully. The green haired swords-man continued following her onward's, He had to admit the town wasn't so bad now that he was getting a proper view of it.

Many towns folk were watching the two walk up the road. It was the first time they were getting a good look at the two and weren't at all surprised to realize, the two were apart of The Straw hat crew. Nami watched their casual look's but, paid no mind to the glare's they were recieving.

the road was long but, Soft. it lead directly to Valenquart's police HQ and that was just beyond the town. The Tavern came into View as Zoro rub's his chin reading the name of it "Hm? The Tavern is called 'Romance in Spring'? What the hell!" He stop's walking and point's at Nami his teeth sharp "You! you're trying to take me to a gay bar!" He scream's before he's Abruptly laid out by a Right fist.

He held his head that now had a over sized lump upon it "Witch.." He mutter's rubbing his lump. Nami stared at the tavern's name and sighs "It's not a gay bar, Zoro" she finally says then walk's toward the taverns step's, Zoro follows her still holding his lump.

the Navigator reached the tavern door's and pushes them open looking inside.

"He's here!" She whisper's to the swords-man

"Really? what's he doing?

"He's sleeping-still" she replies

"Then We should head back to the ship, no reason to wake him up"

Nami elbows Zoro hard in the rib's causing the taller swords-man to hold his rib's

"Witch! that's the third time you've hit me! it'll be your last"

"Can it, go talk to him, I'll be by the counter watching and here" She pull's out a recording DenDen mushi putting it inside his pocket.

"Why would I need that if you can hear us?" he ask's her

"'cause we're gonna need some answer's and this'll give us feedback. I've already set it so it'll begin recording once you and him get acquainted"

"You didn't have to break my rib, you know!"

"Well, then don't make excuses to leave, by the way you now owe me 700,000 beri for making up an excuse" she smile's sweetly

"...there goes my rum"

* * *

In the tavern, The red haired man slept quietly at his table. The Patron's were all surprised he hadn't killed over and died, His snoring sounded like a real _Demon._

All was quiet and his snoring was loud! or maybe that's just how he slept? Zoro sat down at the table suddenly causing everyone in the tavern to hitch their breath at what the red haired man would do. The Swords-man took the time to take Hiroshi's Mug of rum and down it while casually tapping his head.

For a moment it seemed as if the man with Blood red hair wasn't going to budge and inch. Just as Zoro retracted his hand, Hiroshi jumped up grabbing his wrist Crystal blue eye's staring into his one eye "Who are you, Fella?" He ask's before releasing Zoro's wrist and leaning back in his chair.

"You don't know? I'm sure you've seen my, and My crew's wanted posters?"

"hm"

"Anyway's, I thought you looked interesting so, I decided to join you for a drink" He smirk's at Hiroshi.

"A Drink, eh? well, why not! Life's too short to not enjoy the brew fit for king's, and the cheapest!" He laugh's catching Zoro off guard. When Zoro had first set down, he felt a Murderous aura surrounding this man. Turns out, This man wasn't a threat to him after all.

"Bartender! six pint's of rum!" Zoro call's to the bartender who was watching the whole thing with a bewildered gaze.

The Navigator sat by the wall of the Bar Counter listening to the two. It was quite a surprise to find a man that high of a bounty that suddenly just gotta long with the first person that wanted to drink with them. She didn't sense unease, nor nervousness from the man but maybe he was hiding something?

All seemed well now that they had their pint's of rum the two were laughing, getting along as if they had known each other for year's. This surprised even Nami ' _Zoro's getting along with him-Just like that?_ ' as she sat watching them she couldn't help but be enraptured by the man's crystal blue eye's. it wasn't like she had never seen a blue eyed male before, On the contray, She had come across many blue eyed male's during their travel's. He seemed _Different_

"So, you and your crew's been sailing for three year's now? That is fucking awesome!" Hiroshi said with a smile and clinging his 7th mug again Zoros.

"I've also heard you've been out at sea for a few year's too! what made you decide to?" Zoro asked as they drank down their rum.

Hiroshi Sakurai smile's slightly sitting his mug down "Ah, Well, life in a town just wasn't for me" He casually say's then lean's on his left palm looking around the tavern "Between you and me, I've never felt comfortable living in a town, Village, Villa, or even a Kingdom" He smirk's at Zoro.

"That's putting it mildly, You must be like us then and love the open sea's" Zoro finishes his mug off and crosses his arm's "you look like a swell guy, I've never met a man that carried a Sabre and not feel threatened by a swords-men" He say's to him.

 _Of course!_ Thought Nami as he looked at the Sabre on hiroshi's side then back up into his eye's. _So-_ She snap's out of it and turn's away from them to listen.

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, Usopp walked up to Luffy who was laying on the figure head "I've been thinking? We can't take him as a member of our crew" He voice's his opinion. It wasn't that he hated the Idea of having a new crew mate, it's just that the man Luffy wanted in the crew looked dangerous.

"I want him to Join, I'm the captain" Luffy nonchalantly replies

"Bu-B-But! look at him!? didn't you see the scar? the red hair, the evil hollow blue eye's!? well, Not hollow bu-but still evil!" the sniper retort's

The captain sat up and tilt's his head back toward Usopp his eye's big like a monkey's "Ehhhh?"

Usopp turn's away quickly tear's going down his face comically "Don't look at me like that! that is not fair~"

Chopper who was leaving his Dr's quarters look's at Usopp "AHH! a doctor! is there a Doctor in the house!?" He run's toward usopp thinking the Sniper had injured himself. The little reindeer got there in time "I'm the Doctor!" he finally shout's; Usopp stop's his crying and look's at Chopper "Tell me, Would you accept a red-hair on the ship?" He ask's the little Reindeer.

"I'm uh-uh-um" Chopper didn't want to say any thing offensive, it's not like _He_ knew anything could be wrong with a red-hair traveling with them. And It's not like The Man in the wanted poster was threateningly staring at anyone or, a monster.

"Chopper, you're with me on this right? Explain to lu-"

"Long-nose-san, Perhaps we should have faith in our captain's choice?" Nico Robin said from her lawn chair having had one of her ear's listening to their conversation.

Usopp turn's his expression comical "You too!?" He huddle's to a corner muttering "every One want's stranger's to join us, every One" He rocked a little.

From the Galley, Sanji walked out casually puffing a cigarette "I am not for him, Joining the crew" He state's more to Usopp than any one. He lean's again the railing looking at Luffy "Shitty bastard, you always do this! why can't you listen to what we have to say? All we are trying to do is explain to you: WE do not want him in the crew" He smile's over at Usopp then glare's at Luffy.

Robin stand's up closing her book and walking over to them "Why are you scared? were _you_ scared of me when I first joined?" She ask's calmly as Sanji turn's heart's in his eye's floating "Robin-Chwaannn!, I could never be scared of such beauty!" He state's as Usopp look's at Sanji and whisper's to chopper "If he were any more perverted, We might have to abandon the galley for a new kitchen" He wag's his eye brow's only for Sanji to jump kicking him "What was that! Shitty-Long nosed bastard!"

Robin look's at Luffy ignoring the commotion being made by the three "I stand by your decision, Captain-San" She smile's warmly. Brook was sitting over the galley call's over to them "You know, I would be arguing about another joining us with a silver tongue, but I have no tongue! Skull Joke! Yohohohohohoho!"

Franky was just listening to them as he sipped his cola "Well, I still say _He_ is not as Suuuuuuuper! as me" He grin's before looking down at a hand that was dangerously close to grabbing his kintama again "Ahhhhhh!" His eye's bulge out and he run's for the hill's entering the ship's lower quarter's.

The Straw Hat captain slowly sat up "He will join us, He look's Cool!" He grin's big much to Sanji's chagrin "Shitty captain, doesn't even know what make's someone qualified to join a pirate crew" he sigh's letting Usopp up. Usopp rub's his nose and look's at Luffy "t-t-that's why you want him to join? What would his job on the ship be?! I'm the sniper, Sanji's the cook, Brook's the musician, Franky's the ship-write, Robin's the Archaeologist, Chopper's the medic, Zoro's the first mate and co-captain, and Nami's the Navigator! What would his Job description be on the ship?"

The Captain of the Straw-hat's looked contemplative for a moment "Okay, well, he'll be our Hunter!" he grin's big as Robin chuckle's to herself "That sound's like something he could do" She turn's to Usopp "even though Swords men-san, Cook-San, and Captain-San could kill and bring hunting good's aboard, we haven't really had a hunter" She walk's back toward her lawn chair.

The Sniper looked at her gawkingly.

* * *

There she sat watching the blood red man laughing with _their_ swords-man as if they were long lost brother's. It was kind of a scary thought, She had listened to everything and could say for sure he was indeed a good man. Nami stand's up wanting to introduce herself, to the man; _She_ couldn't let Zoro have all the fun could she?

She sauntered toward the table as The Red haired gentlemen made eye Contact with her, she stopped still in her track's. She was finding her self doing that a little too much over this guy and it was annoying. She continued moving toward them adding a extra seductive saunter to her hip's as Zoro stare's at her annoyed because she was interrupting their conversation about swords.

She now stood directly in front of the man her chocolate brown eye's meeting his crystallized blue one's "Mind if I join you boy's?" she ask's cutely as Hiroshi open's his arm's with a smirk "Table's big enough for three" He replies to her. All the while Zoro sat staring at her, Already missing the atmosphere that him and this man had going, he couldn't quite describe it.

Taking her seat across from Hiroshi she put's her hand out "I'm Nami, the straw hat's Navigator and you are?" she play's dumb

"I, am Hiroshi Sakurai, I'm a Savvy man on a Blue sea" He smile's taking her hand and kissing it as was a courtesy when accosting a Beautiful woman

She smile's at this, ' _Least, he's not a damn pervert, was half expecting him to start talking about my breast's'_ She look's at the jewel's on his trench coat "That sure look's expensive" she say's beri sign's on her eyes

Hiroshi look's at the jewelry that was embedded in his cuff-link's "Aye, I stole this jacket off a Pirate long, long time ago" He reaches into his pocket pulling out a gemstone and flip's it into her hand, She look's at him with beri sign's "Is that for me?" She ask's

"Keep it, I have no mean's for it" he say's before looking at Zoro "You never told me you had such a fine beauty with you in the crew" He say's turning back to her

"More like a witch.." The Swords-man muttered under his breath

"Since we now know each other, um, Would you like to see our crew and ship?" She asks him

Zoro send's a death-glare her way, _what_ the hell was she doing? Just because the guy was friendly doesn't mean invite him to see the ship!

"Aye" Hiroshi stand's up his hat tilted back "if they are as great as you two, then I won't mind meeting your matey's" He stretches his muscle's showing through the trench coat. Zoro was surprised by that because the trench coat hid them well, A little too well.

Nami couldn't help but to look. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen anyone that muscular before. Just look at Zoro for god sake! But, he was different and she didn't know why! It was pissing her off

Zoro stand's up with them "okay, Nami lead the way" He look's at the bar tender "Thank's for the rum!" he smirk's

The red-Haired Hiroshi walk's around the table he tilt's looking at a group of pirate's "Aye, yer savvy dog's, were you listening to us? Might I suggest the lot of ya not follow us? If you do I will kill you" He smile's as The pirate's all jump out of their seat's running for the hill's

Zoro and Nami stood looking at him as Nami look's at his back "He certainly is, intimidating when he want's to be" she muses as Zoro grin's "I like him" he state's before following Hiroshi, Nami quickly rushes infront of them "Hold on, you know I have to lead the way right?"

Zoro look's at Hiroshi "She's kind of right, she's a Navigator witch after all" He turn's back to Nami and is promptly socked right in the jaw

Hiroshi Sakurai sweat drop's upon seeing her strength and mutter's "Must not piss off the orange one" He look's down at Zoro who was holding his head and cursing the navigator for being strong

"Let's go!" she say's and walks up the road as the two men nod and walk after her

* * *

 **A/N:** ending here. i think i made it all more understandable this chapter right? i wanted to keep each straw hat in character. poor zoro had to take the comedy punches since hes the only one complaining about nami. hopefully you grow to like Hiroshi Sakurai, i want him to be a likable addition to the story.

thank's again for finding the time to read

Update: i realized i was forgetting the second R in roronoa so theres that and update of the second chapter


	3. First meet

**A.N:** couldn't just wait could I? surprised to have even two follower's. sorry bout the mistake in Zoro's name in the last two chapter's. as they say 'Mistake's can happen' and now on with the show. From here on out nothing but fun times

* * *

CH. 3: **First Meeting**

The sun was now setting, As the three made their way back to the dock's. Nami look's at Hiroshi's Sabre that rested on his side "Mind if I ask you about your weapon?" She ask's the Red-haired man who swiftly turned walking backward's

"No, Ask all you like" He says with a smirk as Roronoa Zoro walked looking around at all the glare's they were recieving

"It's not like any other Sabre I've seen, There's a skull on the hilt" She state's upon observation

"Aye! This Sabre isn't just any sabre, lass. It belonged to my father," He pauses removing it from it's sheath "It's called The Reaper's sabre, now I know what you're thinking 'why would a Sabre have an Obvious name?' well, the reason is because this was the only Sabre of it's kind ever created"

He held up the Sabre handing it to Zoro who instantly recognized the feeling it gave him. The Sabre had a life, No It _Was_ Alive! It had a white and gold Hilt with a skull at the head of the hilt with two golden eyes. The blade itself was like an ordinary Sabre but, In a twisted shape and was a bit longer than a normal Sabre yet was light to hold.

Roronoa looked at Hiroshi with a smirk tossing it back to the blood red man who swiftly caught it "The Sabre chose you" He state's matter-of-factly Then look's toward the thousand sunny that was in view "That's our ship"

Hiroshi Sakurai look's up at the ship, impressed. Nami was still finding it hard to believe a Sabre could choose someone; After all, it's inanimate or _Was_

Zoro walk's in front of them as he was ready for that nap he was so wrongly denied. The crimson one walked behind him putting the Sabre away and then look's at the Thousand sunny admiring It's appearence.

"Hey! JOIN MY CREW!"

"you idiot!"

Shout's came from the Thousand Sunny as Nami face palmed knowing exactly who was making such a gesture. Hiroshi looked at the Ship spotting the man with the straw hat "Your captain, I take it" He look's at Nami. Roronoa looked up at Luffy a smug smirk on his face as he too wanted the man to join them.

Monkey D. Luffy grin's looking at the man who stood definitely as tall as Zoro before he's grabbed by Sanji "Oi! You shitty bastard! we told you already this is a team vote!" He growl's then let's Luffy go and march's over to Robin's side.

Nami sweat drops after hearing Sanji's words "T-Team vote?" She was thinking this could only end in disaster

Roronoa Zoro Stopped still at the ramp and looked up at everyone "what are you yapping about now, shit cook?"

"What was that! I'll kick your ass you moss-headed asshole!"

"Bring it, on!" Zoro went for his sword

Sanji lept from the ship with a kick only for it to be blocked by Nami's fist "N-N-NAMI-SWANNNNNNNN~!"

both Zoro and Sanji end up flat on the ground lump's all over their heads "Nawi-Swain, hubt's sa good" (Nami-Swan, hurt's so good)

Zoro rubbed his head "Stupid witch.." He mutter's under his breath, All he wanted was a nap.

"Sanji-Kun, please explain this team vote thing?" Nami asked the Cook but, She already knew what it was referring too. The Cook stood up and light's a cigarette taking a long drag "We decided that instead of just out-right letting Luffy bring a stranger into the crew," He turn's hurts in his eyes beginning to float "That we would all make a vote for nay or yay~ Smart plan right? Nami-swannnnn, let me kiss you!~" He is promptly sent crashing down

Nami, Stood there looking at The Crew, Oblivious to Hiroshi's discomfort. The Crimson man tugged at his trench coat Collar wondering when exactly did he agree to be voted into a crew? one that didn't even extend the OFFER first.

Nami turn's to Hiroshi "Ah! Sorry we forgot to mention our captain wanted you to join us" she said as if reading his mind. The crimson man look's up at Luffy who was giggling. This only made the man wonder who were these pirate's?

He walked onto the ramp and onto the ship. Looking around he could see a long-nosed man, a Raven haired beauty, a Blonde cook, A big cyborg, a Creature of some sort, a Captain, and a Skeleto-wait! A skeleton? He take's a double glance at Brook who waved. He look's over at Luffy with wary eye's "Your pirate crew isn't exactly 'normal' is it? interesting" He says and sit's down on a step.

Once Nami and Zoro were Aboard the ship, Everyone decided to cast a vote. Those in Favor of Hiroshi joining the crew: Nami, Zoro, Brook, Chopper, Robin. Those in favor of Nay: Sanji, Usopp, Franky. The tension could be felt between the opposing voter's, But one thing was for sure, They now had a Ninth member of the crew. Now they just needed his agreement.

"I-I can't believe Nami-Swan, V-Voted in favor of him" Sanji was down on the deck smacking it in depression

"Hey! you're not the only one that got proved wrong!" Usopp shouted from beside him

"You'll join us, right? I mean, you don't seem to have any where else to go" Nami said with a smile

Hiroshi sat looking at the hopeful eye's of Luffy and Nami, The little reindeer was staring in awe of him. With thing's the way, they were he supposed He should join them. Who know's? He just might grow to like them "Aye! I'll join your crew" He responds

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy and Company shout in usion, all Accept Zoro who was just smirking.

* * *

It was late at night, The Straw Hat's were still celebrating the new addition to their crew. Hiroshi Sakurai sat watching them party a pint barrel mug of rum in his hand "Matey's, now that I have joined you, would it be alright to ask you what each of your position's are? I already know The captain, Navigator, and First mate/Co-Captain," He down's the rum "But, what am I supposed to be? You have a Sniper. A ship-write carpenter, and archaeologist, A Doctor, and musician, What is my title?" He ask's

Luffy look's up from the half eaten hamhock "You're our hunter! You find the meat and pelt's that we'll sell" He grin's then realizes what he said "I mean, just the pelt's! The meat's for me! Shishishishi!" He tear's into the hamhock

The Title worked for Hiroshi. When he had been stranded on a distant Island inhabited by thousand's of wild creature's, Hunting was all he could do. He had a knack for catching his prey so this would be a good job for him. He sat drinking his rum and watching Chopper run after Usopp, Most likely the two were close-knit

He didn't notice a Certain Tangerine headed girl sat down on the bottom step's til she spoke up "Enjoying yourself? you've hardly joined us for the party"

Hiroshi Sakurai look's down at her "Aye, i'm enjoying the party in my own little way, I am just a little surprised" He answers honestly

She looked at him for a moment, Her chocolate brown eye's scanning a scar she hadn't noticed before that hid beneath his neck collar "How did you acquire that?" She point's at his neck

He look's confused for a moment then realize's where she was pointing, He unbutton's the shirt a bit and pull's his collar away "You want to know? well," He clears his throat "4 year's ago after being stranded on a deserted Island by my so Called friend's, I ran into the dreaded black beard," He look's into the sky "You'd be surprised by the amount of effort one put's in to survive"

"Teach, Black Beard, acted like he knew me which I found strange. My bounty hadn't even been posted at that time and yet, he claimed to know me because my hair was red," He begin's laughing before going serious "It was no mere fight, He had eaten a devil fruit and thank's to that; was able to pull me into the darkness and beat the crap out of me, But this scar came from his blade when I got close and stabbed him"

Every one stopped dancing and was now paying attention to Hiroshi after hearing the name Black Beard. Nami just kept looking at the scar 'How _Could_ you still be alive? _'_ She thought to herself. The scar was deep and rested right on his jugular, No man could survive that. No, not a _normal_ man but a monster.

The air had suddenly went silent, Every one leaned in looking at the scar which brought discomfort to Hiroshi. He was watching them with a wary expression his crystal blue eyes bored and wary "Uh, what's so interesting about my scar?" He suddenly asks causing every one to jump in surprise

* * *

Hiroshi was the only out on deck, every one else was fast asleep. The Crimson One sat on the railing watching the motionless waves gently patter the Ship. He laid back on his right elbow looking at the distant Valenqaurt he'd been calling home for 9 month's. His mind Couldn't remember why he decided to stay in this quiet town, He reckoned it was because it felt like the home he used to know before his parents death.

Every thing was quiet out on deck but, A door to one of the cabin's opened up. Out stepped A tangerine headed woman, For some reason she couldn't make herself sleep. Must be because she was still a bit drunk from out drinking Zoro, Whatever the reason, She found herself looking around.

She stood their in her short shorts and pink top, She noticed that Hiroshi was on the railing of the ship and in a very weird manner. How the hell could anyone lay on a railing like that?! She looked at him a moment longer, even if she was drunk there's no way he could maintain perfect balance to be casually laying on his side.

Staring a moment longer then she had anticipated, She's brought out of her thoughts "How long are you going to stare?" His voice was soft but, manly. She looks at him "How long have you been on that rail?" She asks

He turn's his attention to her "For a while, Just needed to get my mind clear" He smiles then goes back to watching the silent waves. Nami walked up and leaned on the railing "You seem to be admiring something, Whats on your mind?" She inquires

Hiroshi look's at her carefully "Oh, Its just the sea's always calm on the first take off and I didn't want to miss this seeing as this is the new world and any thing can occur," He pushes up into a sitting position "You're a Navigator, so i'm sure you always get it right when the weather and circumstance's are going to change" He finishes

Nami looks at him "That is true, or we wouldn't be here now" She smiles and looks at the sea "I never expected to run into a island like Valenqaurt, nor did I expect someone like you to be there" She turn's to him "Why were you there anyways?" She finally asks the question she'd been wanting answered since she saw him

He looks at her casually "It was my home for the past 9 month's, it made me feel like it was my original home" He look's at the distant Island "The Bartender, He actually took a liking to me and gave me a place to stay, He was so nosey, He had me explain everything and whenever a pirate asked him about me he'd boast about my accolades or my past," he smiles warmly "Aye, Enough about that, that's a story for another time" He stand's up and look's down at her

Nami look's up at the man he was about the same height as Zoro maybe slightly above Zoros head. He walk's toward the mens quarters leaving Nami standing there wondering If she might have said something wrong, She turns back to watch the distant Island fading. _Maybe_ It'll be a while before any of them can truly say this was the right choice but, for now everything was great!

* * *

 **A/N:** i know, i know it's short but that's because i just wanted to get the whole join my crew out of the way. now i can begin having the character's get to know one another. friendship has to start some where and this is it. If you notice, Zoro already likes him, now he just needs get the others to become friends with him.

see you next time


	4. Bonding

**A/N: Well, been a loooooooooooooong time! but, here we are the next chap. for this chapter I want you to see this development between the crew with their new recruit. Best way to do this is to include them bonding with Hiro & I will not have Nami love him that fast. So get ready to see the next chapters develop bond's.**

* * *

It'd been 3 day's since the crew acquired a new member. Everything was Normal on Deck and There had been an Uneventful week for the crew. Monkey D. Luffy rested on the figure head as usual. The rest of the crew save for Sanji and The newest Addition lounged out on the deck, Usopp was trying to teach Chopper to Fish "No! Like this!" He boasted before slinging his fishing Line in to the water causing the little reindeer to awe at him.

on the lounge chair's Rested Nami and Robin who were catching some sun, Roroanoa Zorro rested his eye's under the upper deck while Brook sat up in the crow's nest. Franky was inside his work station tinkering with a new _Suuuuuuper!_ invention he'd cooked up while they were in Valenquart. Luffy hopped down from the Figurehead "Boring!" he called to no one in paticular; He looked around for something to do.

The Men's quarters Door opened to reveal the Crimson Lock's of Sakurai who closed the door behind him, Turning he's met with Luffy's Grinning smile "Ooooh! you'll play with me, eh?" He question's the man who simply stared at him incredulously before replying with "Play with you?" He tilt's his head.

Luffy still Grinned at him before his body swung toward them and landed right in front of the Crimson Haired one "Yeah!" He nod's fervently.

Hiroshi Sakurai took a moment to think up a reason he didn't want to but, He was just as Bored "..Alright," He pauses "What do you 'suppose we play?" He questions the Eager Captain.

The Raven Haired Captain stroked his Chin looking as if he was in thought "Shishishishi! i got it!" He punches his palm "Let's play tag!" He grin's looking proud of himself for remembering a game from his childhood.

Feeling a bit relieved, Hiroshi Nodded "Alright, Tag it is" He removes his trench coat and lay's it upon the door handle then begin's stretching his leg's "..Who is the tagger, first?" He asks then crank's his neck watching the Captain look in thought.

Luffy smile's wide "You'll go first!" He laugh's before racing off and around the womens quarter's jumping over Nami and racing around Robin getting a head start. Hrioshi stretches for a minute "Head start's lead to pain-stakingly obvious, locations" he dashes off and around the women's quarters going around Nami and Robin as he did. Robin stifles a giggle watching the two while Nami wasn't too amused with Luffy Hopping over her.

Monkey D. Luffy was Surprised when He's Almost tagged by Hiroshi near the back of the Ship, He hop's up on to the mast then stretches his arm toward the Medical Cabin. Hes surprised to find Sakurai run up the mast with great skill and leap at him "Oooooh!" He awed only to smack into the medical cabin and narrowly Avoiding Sakurai's left hand.

The Crimson one rushes up the step's and pivot's around on Luffy who saw him coming and tries to dodge him to the right. Hiro jump's at him catching himself when Luffy Dodge's his attempt laughing with excitement before jumping over the railing and down on to Deck then look's up surprised at just How quick Hiro was coming toward him. He roll's under and jump's to his feet "Neh neh! not going to catch me!" He laugh's running off toward the ship's front.

Nami Tilt's her shade's down from her Eye's watching the two, Hiroshi Sakurai Caught up to Luffy jumping on the ship's railing he tipped toed like a tightwire artist and jump's at Luffy, Who rolled avoiding his hand "Wow!" he shouted by now Usopp was watching them having been surprised by Sakurai's Athleticism. Before Luffy Could pivot to the Left Hiro was Already Accosting him, He duck's and dodge's Sakurai's attempt surprised himself.

The Straw hat Captain rushes toward the figurehead stretching his arm out and leaping on to it only to find Sakurai rushing the railing and Leaping up on to one of the figurehead's pedals, Luffy Blink's then tries to stretch once more ' _man, even my Haki had trouble picking him up'_ he muses before rolling away from Sakurais right hand.

Usopp stood up watching the two on the figurehead "Wow! that's one fun game of tag!" He smiles then turn's to Chopper "Those two are something, right?" He asks his companion who looked up in agreement; eye's sparkling. Luffy land's down on deck panting quickly rushing to the side just as Sakurai landed next to him and touches him catching the Captain off guard "Tag, you're it" He said to the star-struck captain.

* * *

Later on, in the Galley everyone was eating a delicious meal cooked by Sanji who was swooning "Nami-Swaaaaaaan! I made you something extra-" He smack's Luffy's stretched hand then clear's his throat "Ehem, As I was saying I've made you something Special A Delightful Milkshake Made with whip-creme and little heart's from me to you" He smiles as the Orange Haired Navigator accepted it "Thank you, Sanji-Kun" she sat it down beside her.

While everyone enjoyed their lunch, one Person was lazily looking out the window that sat near the door. His musing's are interrupted when a tug at his coat arm draws his attention to the little reindeer that sat between him and Usopp "You were so _cool!_ " he said eye's sparkling from the game of tag he'd seen earlier.

Hiroshi Sakurai lazily looked at him "twas nothin'" He replied in a lazy drawl before standing up from his seat "I'll be out on Deck while you enjoy the rest of your Lunch" He bow's then walk's to the Galley door while peering out the window and exits the room. Zoro who had finished his drink look's up "what's with him?" He asked while leaning back in his seat.

Franky was sippin' cola and listening to Zorro's question "Beat's me! But, Man was that a Sueeeeper! game of tag, Say Luffy why wasn't I invited?" He ask's the Raven haired boy who pauses in the middle of his meat enjoyment "Dunno'" He swallow's "You were all busy! He wasn't, It was fun!" He stood up grinning at them "Nami, when will we reach land?" He ask's as Nami put's her fork down "Well, From what I'm reading on the Log-pose we're exactly 4 day's away" She finishes.

Every one groaned when the straw-hat Captain tilts his head "4 day's? But, that's 4 day's from Adventure!" he shout's causing the other's to sweat drop. Zoro stood up yawning "I'm going for my nap" He grumbles exiting the Galley.

Nico Robin stood up from her seat "Thank you, Cook-San for another great meal" she say's causing Sanji to sprout hearts and float toward her with his usual appraisal's, Usopp stood up smiling "And I will go work on my next great Colossal secret weapon!" he proudly say's drawing Luffy's starry eyed expression toward him "Ooooh! cOLosgal? neat!" He states only for Usopp to correct him "No! No, the Colossal secret weapon!" He shakes his head when all he get's is a confused expression in return.

* * *

Out on Deck, Nami exit's the Galley to see Hiroshi sitting on the railing of the ship; She couldn't help staring at his eye's they struck her w-w-with, Well she didn't know. It Was like she'd seen them some where a long time ago and it sent shivers down her spine. He must of Noticed her Staring 'Cause his Blue eyes were staring back into her Chocolate ones. She looked away quickly, embarrassed she'd been caught like that and It'd been the second time he'd caught her.

The Red Haired man got off the railing hoping down from his perch; He wasn't much for sitting around thinking of the dead, His mother and Father were long gone. He would find himself thinking of them at times like this where the sky was peaceful and the sea was quite. The New world didn't offer this much every day but, when it did that was when everything felt right.

Brook walked up to the man "I sense a great sadness, Mr. Sakurai" He addresses bringing the Pirate out of his musings "Sadness? you could say that, mr. Bones" He casually remarks then sit's down on the desk "Just a peaceful day like this can get a man thinking of the things he once thought lost" He continued, Brook look's at him "Such is the life! A song for Mr. Sakurai" He bring's his instrument up beginning to play.

Usopp was peering out at Sea stroking his goatee "4 day's.." He muses to himself "4 day's of peace? No, No! Boredom, I was hoping the next island would have the material's I needed" He frowns Before jumping at the sound of choppers voice "Usopp! You're needing material's for the secret colosai?" He say's eyes sparkling. Usopp scratches the back of his neck "...Colossal Secret weapon, Chopper" he corrects him.

Monkey D. Luffy stood on the figurehead once again feeling the call of boredom "Boooooring! where's the Adventure!" he call's out to no one in particular. It was too quiet for the Straw-hat Captain and that is why today was sooo friggin' boring. He didn't notice that Sakurai was standing on the figurehead till the Crimson haired man spoke up "Feeling bored, Savvy?" He called out causing Luffy to jump turning around "Hey! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" He begins grinning.

Hiroshi took a moment to think about what he wanted to say "Captain, I've only been with you a short while and I still can't figure out why you wanted me on as a crew-mate" He ask's genuinely searching for an answer.

Luffy smiles at him "We're Nakama, we're friends! I liked you when I first saw you walk up the Dock's," He gives a thumbs up "You're our hunter too, and Zoro was Telling me how he'd like a second hand to help bring all the meat!" He grin's bellowing his stoic laugh.

Sakurai took a moment to think about this "Not just meat, Captain." He look's at him "We could get material's off animal goods, Store materials are good and all, But home grown materials in places ripe with wild-Life can give us Rare items" He pat's Luffys shoulder "Think about it like this, Animal hide such as leopards and Lions can offer some unique clothing, and so too can the teeth be crafted into unique items" He hop's down from the Figurehead leaving Luffy Awestruck.

* * *

Nami watched Hiroshi jump down from the Figurehead with finesse something she had only seen a hand full of times ' _ **he moves with grace**_ ' she thought to herself before going to tend to her Makon trees. Nico Robin who'd been engrossed within her book had been watching the Navigator with one eye closed; She genuinely had taken an Interest in their Navigators piqued interest in their new friend.

She turned her Attention to the red haired man who now sat against the front of the ship watching the sky, She'd found him doing this quite often over the last few day's. She often wondered where were his thoughts drifting to ' _ **Man of Mystery, Whatever you are enraptured with I am sure you'll find it one day**_ ' She thought to herself returning to the book in her hands.

Sanji left the Gally taking the time to light up a new cigarette before looking for his lovely ladies, Zoro who slept against the railing came into his view "Moss-Head" he muses before going toward Nico Robin hearts in eyes "Robin-Chwaaaaaan!" He float's over only to find a certain swords-man kicking him in the face "Dart-Board!" Zoro growled as Nico slightly sweat Dropped.

Sanji stood up fixing his suit "So, you heard me from a distance? Typical, Moss-headed bastard!" he roar's up in flames and Zoro meet's him half-way "Bring it on, shitty dart-boarded cook!" he growl's his swords clanking with Sanji's foot.

Brook watched them "Yohohohoho! today is rife with life! oh wait! I don't have a life!" He cried comical tears as Franky exit's his workshop looking around "Did some say today was _SUUUUUUUUUUUPER!"_ he grins before striking his Super pose. Nico Robin just giggled at the display's going on around her "Cook-San, Swordsman-san, is this really the time to be sparring over nothing?" she emphasizes her words drawing their attention. Well, Zoros Attention any ways.

While Sanji swooned over Robin, Zoro just shrugs his shoulders "He started it" He say's walking over to where Hiroshi was, he knelt down "Hey, It's boring, wanna lift weights? If we're going be hunting when on Islands I figured it'd only be better if we were both getting stronger," he pauses making sure sakurai was listening "I noticed you like to work out in your spare time, so how about we go and get stronger together" he offers as Hiroshi look's at him "Aye, you're offering me to help work out? It is rather boring right now" He stood up accepting the invitation as they walked off toward the back.

Luffy Stretched his arm pulling himself down beside Franky "Franky! Can I see your new invention?" He ask's with a wide grin, Franky sweats drop shaking his head "No! you broke my Suuuuuuuuuuuuper armor! are you crazy?!" He shouts as Luffy just shrugs his shoulders then walk's over to Brook "Hey play me a song" he asks eagerly as Brook look's at him "Of course mr. Luffy" He begins to play a soft tune.

Usopp watched Brook and Luffy thinking up a big story he'd tell Chopper a little later, He walked over to Franky who was tinkering with his wrist "..it's oddly, Quite" He muses bringing the Cyborgs attention to him "Now that you mention it-Yeah, it is way too quiet for anything super to happen" He smiles then look's out at Sea "Actually, what the hell are we doing right now? Letting boredom murder us!" He shouts so everyone would hear him.

Chopper shriek's upon hearing the word murder "Nooooo! Don't murder me, Mr. Boredom!" he runs jumping under Robin's chair who looked very unhappy with Franky scaring the little guy. She Stood up from her chair glaring icily at The Cyborg who wasn't aware of her ire "Hey Robin! finally, deciding to come join us for some fun!" He call's ad She smirk's motioning " **Triinta Fleur: strangle!** " she stats causing 30 arms to sprout all over Franky's body and to begin strandling him.

Comcally, Franky's eyes bulge out pleading "Argh! Rowin! Um Sowwy!" (Translation: Robin, I'm sorry!) The arms release him and he coughs "What the hell was that for!?" he shouts angry.

Nico Robin pick's up Chopper holding him "That was for Scaring Chopper, you were very rude" She turn's heading for the women's quarters leaving a annoyed Franky to his humiliation.

* * *

'5,899' The swords man say's while pushing his 6,000 ton weights up with his legs '5,900!' He pants, To his Left his work-out partner had decided to use The Swords-mans old weights and was currently bench pressing to 3k. While he was not as in a hurry to push himself to the limit he was perfectly fine at his own pace and Zoro did not mind the company at all.

Normally, He preferred to work out by himself and that was perfectly fine with him. But, He felt a kinship with the young man next to him that he could say was familiar in ways. On one Hand, it felt like he was with an old friend and on the other, He very well have met this young man before.

"6, 300!" He paused his musings to look over at Hiroshi Sakurai who was now at 3, 499 "You're pretty strong to be lifting those with ease" He smirk's as Sakurai look's over to him "Not as strong as you, mind you" He praises.

Finally, Zoro dropped the weights and sat down on the chair "Heh" He look's at Hiroshi regarding him for a moment "You could say that, but I think you'll reach my strength if you keep benching weights like that" he look's up seeing the sky was now turning to night.

Hiroshi Sakurai stood up looking himself over "Aye, a shower for me is a good work-out indeed" He flexes then walks toward the shower area. Zoro sat there for a good while thinking that maybe when they reach the next island the two of them should go out into the forest and hunt together.

He got up from his seat and flexed feeling more stronger then before he flexes his arm lowering it "I'm feeling even more powerful" He smirk's walking toward the starboard of the ship.

Luffy stood watching Zoro coming back from his work out session and then eyes the sea one last time feeling like a new adventure was coming on the horizon he run's toward the men's quarters as The other men follow him inside worn out from the day's boredom.

Inside the Women's quarters, Nami laid in bed staring at the ceiling "Why did I feel like that?" She asks herself as if expecting her self to _know_ the answer. Nico Robin just smiles at the Navigator "Perhaps to know the answer, Navigator-san" She begins drawing the Orange haired beauties attention "It is better to assess the situation and analyze the problem" She chuckles at Namis expression dropping.

"That doesn't answer my question, Robin" She plead's for a simpler answer and not a cryptic one. Finding she wasn't going to get an Answer Nami shakes her head and turns out her light ' _I'll figure it out one way or the other_ ' she tells herself closing her eyes. Robin just smiled at the Navigators annoyance ' _this is going to be an interesting journey, has our precious navigator found an attraction?_ ' she smiles laying down and closing her eyes


End file.
